The present invention relates to a coupler, for use in optical communication systems.
One type of optocoupler is described in DE-OS No. 33 07 466. This type of coupler includes an electrical-to-optical or optical-to-electrical transducer and an optical waveguide ending in front of the transducer, with a metallized fiber end being soldered in a gas-tight manner into a guide sleeve which, in turn, extends in a gas-tight manner through the wall of a hermetically sealed housing containing the transducer. In this type of coupler the guide sleeve together with the fiber end of the optical waveguide projecting therefrom, is mounted to the L-shaped leg of a bolt. The mounting is effected by way of soldering, by applying electrodes which are acted upon by current, to both sides of the L-shaped leg. The guide sleeve together with the fiber end as adjusted during the liquid phase of the solder by a micromanipulator to the transducer, however, must still be continuously readjusted also during the cooling of the solder until the latter changes into its phase of solidification, because the solder which shrinks during the cooling, sets free forces having a maladjusting effect.